particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Darnussian Democratic Republic
This article is about the independent parliamentary republic that existed in Darnussia between 2373 and 2585. For the modern state, see Darnussia. For the mainland state during the second civil war, see People's Republic of Darnussia The Darnussian Democratic Republic (Darnus: Darnussian Demokratischen Republiki; Narik: Darnussian Democretta Republiek), commonly known as the DDR, was a fairly stable period in Darnussian history from 2370 to 2585. It came into being after Darnussia declared complete independence from Hobrazia. It's downfall came with the outbreak of the Second Darnussian Civil War, in which mainland, communist Darnussia fought a long, bitter war with Narik nationalists. History Formation The Darnussian Democratic Republic was formed after the overthrow of the Hobaists and their Empress Julia was deposed in 2373. Kevin Howard was proclaimed interim President in 2373, and was elected in his own right in the 2379 elections; his only serious challenger was the recently deposed Julia. The nation's new name, flag, and identity were a direct attempt to break with the so-called Great Democratic Republic of Darnussia (GDRD) which had lasted only two decades, and been consumed by civil warfare leading up to the Hobaist takeover. It was not clear, at the outset, that the new DDR would last. Persecution of Hobaists From the outset, although the DDR outwardly stood for equality and democratic ideals, Hobaists were persecuted back into a severe minority status. This period, now called the Darnussian Inquisiton, stripped Hobaists of political and social power. Seldom spoken of in the national legislature, most of the inquisition's harshest elements fell at the local level, and in the forms of bureaucratic-run discrimination in justice and other systems; Hobaist-run companies simply could not obtain government contracts or permits, and were often arbitrarily selected for rezoning to incompatable uses. Hobaists accused of crimes were sentenced to the maximum sentences, even while other accused criminals were given relative leniency or offered plea bargains - particularly when the victim was a Hobaist. Media outlets ridiculed, marginalized, and stereotyped the devout, and government officials blamed Hobaists for all ills ranging from economic downturns to drug proliferation. The Inquisition generally faded out by the mid 2400s, more or less from lack of fuel, as the percentage of Hobaists fell from the high teens to the low single digits. Still, Hobaists had difficulties even into the 2500s, in obtaining anything close to equal rights in the nominally secular society. Growth of Doressa Doressa, which had been the national capital since the days of the Deltarian occupation, was unable to truly flourish under the occupation, or the civil war that preoccupied the Fourth Republic. Under the DDR, however, Doressa became a true modern (for its day) metropolis, as the political heart of the nation. Between 2375 and 2500, the town quintupled in population, and quadrupled in area, becoming Darnussia's second-largest urban center, as the needs of government grew. Still, in many ways, Doressa remained under the shadow of the historical capital, Merenbürg, particularly as neo-nationalists and neo-monarchists grew in power in the national legislature. The End of the Republic When the DDR attempted to change the national motto from the traditional Narik language to a phrase in the Kozaria-dominant Darnus language, the move touched a fault-line in Darnussian politics, from which the Republic would never recover. Although Darnus was the nation's more commonly spoken language overall, the island provinces had long been Narik-speaking strongholds, and their historical sway over the nation had made Narik the language of the educated and the elite. Two centuries of rule from Doressa had made Darnus a socially acceptable language on the mainland and parts of the islands, but those who were born native Narik speakers would not tolerate their language losing its traditional role as the "official" tongue. Legally, Narik had not been stripped of that status, but many feared the day was coming, with the change in the national motto just an opening salvo. The wound deepened when the Count of Narik, Anton, was proclaimed Emperor of Narikaton, and the Second Civil War began shortly thereafter, with the Island Provinces went to war with the mainland, that was declared to be the People's Republic of Darnussia, a communist state who's only purpose was to destroy Narikaton. Within a week of Narik independence, the DDR was dead. The peace treaty that reunited the nation reflected this fact - it was written in Narik, and the new nation would have an Empress (Grand Duchess Antoiniette, sister to Anton) and a capital back in Merenbürg. Re-use of the name After the Deimore Incident ended the Empire of Narikaton and Darnussia, the Revolutionary Government, not wanting to return to the Narikaton-imposed and briefly-lived "United Republic," proclaimed the return of the Darnussian Democratic Republic. This, however, did not last, as the name was changed to the Federal Republic of Darnussia after the rise of moderate parties, and a federal parliamantary democracy. However, in 3033, with the return of the Red Stad Communist Front, the Second Darnussian Democratic Republic was declared. Category:Darnussia Category:Former countries